


It Began with a Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mermaid! AU, coran is a mermaid expert, keith is a fisherman, lance hunk & pidge are all merpeople, language warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith works for the Altean Fishery, it's not a bad job the pay is good, he gets to spend time out on the ocean, and he gets to work with Shiro who's his only family at this point.  But he never did believe in Coran's old wives tales about mermaids that live in the ocean.  That is until he makes the catch of his life.





	It Began with a Storm

Keith desperately swam through the water in order to make it back to his cave before the storm hit. 'Wait what, what cave? I don't know any cave' Anxiously he glanced behind him before freezing in shock, there attached to him was a tail. It was a beautiful turquoise color and the scales shimmered. Looking down at his hands Keith startled when he saw they where a dark brown color, almost Cuban looking. Looking up he flinched when he saw a huge fishing net headed his way. 'Wait isn't that m-'

Keith jerked awake in his bed, he sighed in frustration as he rubbed his face. "God what even was that dream?" Groaning he rolled out of bed--and fell flat on the floor. "Fuck" he grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet. Rubbing his eyes Keith stumbled into the kitchen before pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Looking up he saw his phone screen lit up from where he tossed last night. Knowing who it was Keith let out a huff before grabbing his phone and answering the call.

"What is it Shiro?" He grumbled.

"Wow did the sleeping beauty just wake up? hmmm?" Shiro shot back.

"Go to hell I had a weird dream last night and i'm still feeling off."

"Really, well don't over do it i'm just calling because Allura wanted to have a team meeting this morning."

"What team, there's only 4 of us?" Keith griped.

"Yeah well you know how she is, plus she looks so cute when she's excited." Sighed Shiro, Keith could just hear the heart eyes.

"Tone it down there lover boy, anyway just tell me the time so i'm not late." Keith said hoping he'd have enough time to shower.

"Hour and a half so don't be late. Ya got that Mr. lone wolf?" Shiro scolded.

Keith flinched remembering the last time he was late to a 'team meeting' he got such a lecture... "Yeah i'll be there 'Shiro the hero'" he teased. Hearing Shiro's annoyed huff was almost enough to make the conversation worthwhile... almost. Grinning he pushed himself out of his chair and shuffled to the bathroom.

 

Lance stood atop of a bouncing vessel, he ran quickly to the captains quarters and struggled with the wheel. Suddenly he paused shocked at what he saw his hands were way to place to be his they looked, almost Korean. Abruptly the wheel spun out of his hands knocking him to the ground then Lance froze in shock. There were legs! actual human legs attached to him. Quickly standing up Lance hit the button to pull the net out of the water, in a storm like this anything could happen. As the net rose Lance halted at once there in the net. 'Isn't that-'

Startled Lance launched himself out of the hollow he sleeps in--and promptly hits his head on a statue. "Owwwww, carp that really hurt." Whined Lance rubbing his forehead in pain. Pouting he turned back to his hollow and began to replace the seaweed and kelp that fell out when he launched himself. Nodding in satisfaction Lance turned and swam out of his cave to meet Pidge. She said she had found something for him but had to fix it first. The closer he got to her cave the more excited Lance got until he was practically swimming doughnuts. Bursting into Pidge's cave he almost ran into Hunk who panicked. "Aaaaahhhh" Hunk screamed hiding himself behind Pidge. The attempt was extremely ineffective considering the differences in size. 

"Pidge, Pidge! did you fix it?!" Lance shouted as he swam around in tight circles.

"First of all stop doing that you're going to get dizzy, second of all what are you talking about?" Pidge asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Lance gaped at her "C'mon Pidge you told me you had something for me last night, so where is it." whined Lance.

"I don't remember saying anything about that. Do you Hunk?" Pidge asked while nudging Hunk in the ribs.

"Not at all" Hunk stated with a dismissive flick of his golden tail.

"Awww c'mon you guys you've got to be joking." Lance fussed anxiously flicking his turquoise tail.

Suddenly Pidge burst out laughing her kelp colored tail curling towards her stomach. "Yeah we fixed gullible gills just hold on and i'll grab it." And with that she swam further back into the cave past a curtain of seaweed. A few minutes later she reemerged clutching a small box. "Humans call it a music box, you turn this knob and open the top and ta-da it plays music." She demonstrated a beautiful melody burst out from within the box she cupped in her hands.

"Woooaaah" Lance whispered awestruck. "Where did you even find this?"

"Out in the new ship by the coral reef." Hunk stated matter of factually, before freezing and saying, "But Lance you probably shouldn't-"

And in a flash Lance was gone out the cave in a matter of seconds. Pidge turned to Hunk with an exasperated look on her face. "Why'd you have to say that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) i hope to get the next chapter up soon but i have finals so not sure when that will be. P.S. i apologize for any grammar mistakes if your mad you can fight me. (ง'̀-'́)ง


End file.
